Amy Stevenson
Amy, a character in The Elementalists series, is an upperclassman at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance Her face resembles Izzy. She has gray eyes and brown hair in a bun. She wears an olive green v-neck t-shirt. Personality She is shown to be helpful, especially when it comes to Your Character. She is also quite brave as she was willing to risk her life fighting a shadow monster alongside you. In Book 2, Chapter 8, it's revealed that she is Griffin's biggest rival for the Natural Scienes Award. She says to Duchess Dorothea Halverne that she believes in long-term environmentally friendly solutions regarding natural disasters. According to her, simply reacting to catastrophes just isn't enough. She also does a lot of volunteer work in disaster relief. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 6: Ill Omens * Chapter 8: Night Magick * Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors * Chapter 11: Double Double (Determinant) * Chapter 15: End Game * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 7: Murky Waters (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 17: Ray of Light Relationships Your Character In Book 1, Chapter 6, during the Thief tryouts, she is one of the first players to lose her flag. If you fail to sneak up on her to steal her flag, she runs away from you screaming, "IT'S THE ZOMBIE FROM DOUBLE UNDEAD ZOMBIE'S WRATH!" If you decide to follow Zeph after the tryouts, she is in the cafeteria and helps you cheer him on for eating all the dragon links by giving you an, "E!". In Book 1, Chapter 8, she apologizes for her friend's behavior and offers to teach you the Solar Flare Spell at the Winter Solstice rave. She makes another appearance in Book 1, Chapter 10, seeking career advice from Professor Swan and comes to your rescue when you try to exit the Mirror Dimension. The two of you manage to put up a good fight against the Shade that tries to pull you back in but she faints after fighting rather bravely. In Book 1, Chapter 15, she cheers for you at the Thief Championship party and later tells you that she knew you were cool ever since she had this dream about you fighting a super evil shadow arm. You in turn don't refute her "dream". In Book 1, Chapter 19, after you and the Pend Pals save the school, she asks for your autograph. Atlas In Book 1, Chapter 11, if Your Character fails to hide Atlas, Atlas will knock her unconscious in the Hall. Gallery TECh06 Female Student 1.png|1st Introduction as Student Trivia *On January 18, 2019, Chelsa confirmed via Twitter that this previously unnamed female student that has a similar character model to Izzy was revealed to actually have a name and this was confirmed to be Amy Stevenson.https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/1086323069700849664 *She shares the same forename as Amy from LoveHacks and the MC from Bloodbound if the players kept her default name. *The name Amy is of French origin and means "beloved" or "dearly loved". It's the English version of the French name Aimee. *In Book 2, she competes with Griffin for the Fortuna Revelry Scholarship for Disaster Relief. In Chapter 17, she wins the scholarship if Griffin doesn't. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students